When mounting IGBT (insulated-gate bipolar transistors) and other semiconductor devices used in high-current, high-voltage operating environments, durability against repeated heat cycles and high heat radiation properties are necessary in addition to maintaining component stability.
For example, in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2006-237429, a semiconductor module is disclosed that has a conductive post to enhance heat radiation. This semiconductor module has an insulated substrate (support substrate) having a plurality of through holes, conductive posts (copper pins) positioned on the through holes of the insulated substrate and a semiconductor device mounted on the insulator substrate. Furthermore, the conductive posts and the electrodes of the semiconductor device are electrically connected.
The contents of the disclosure of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2006-237429 are included in this specification.